Gold and Silver Forever
by squeakypenguins17
Summary: Warning character death and medium amount of angst. its been a year after Golds death and Silver is remembering all the good and bad times they had. sad preciousmetalshipping


**disclaimer: i don't own pokemon or its characters. this story is super sad! i listened to "What hurts the most" while writing this!**

**i did this instead of homework so... Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

><p>I slowly walk threw the cemetery, its dark, cold and it reeks of death. I hate it here, but I love it all the same. It's been a year since Gold died and I still can't seem to get over it. Blue comforted me at first but she has a life to, and can't be there all the time, not like Gold could. I stop and slowly approach it, it being the thing that I love the most now that there is nothing left… Gold's tombstone.<p>

_In loving memory of Gold_

_July 21 1990- December 21 2010_

_A dear_

_Son_

_Friend_

_Husband_

_RIP_

My eyes start to swell up as a lone tear finds its way down my cheek, I wipe it away. I've done enough crying and know what's done is done. I slowly touch the stone. "I came here to tell you an early Merry Christmas gold," then I think "_I must sound crazy talking to a rock and some dirt." _I delicately place down the bright golden and silver flowers I brought him and then I sit. I inhale deeply and look up at the bright starry sky, and remember that gold proposed to me on a night like this. My mind begins to wander as I begin to bring all the memories I held down for so long back to the surface.

_Flashback_

"Gold where are you taking me?" I question as Gold pulls me along up a grassy hill in my pajamas. "It's a secret Silv," he says using the pet name he gave me a while back and pulling me along. "But it's freezing out here! It's in the middle of winter!" I complain. "Don't worry I'll keep you warm!" he says gently wrapping his arms around my waist. I sigh knowing that there's no changing his mind now. "Are we there yet?" I ask slightly shivering. "Yep, here we are!" he says excitedly while stopping at the top of the grassy hill. I look up and see the ocean. It's beautiful the full moon and all the stars are out and reflecting on the water. I gasp taking in the sight. "Gold I… it's… Wow," is all I can say. Gold grabs my hand and turns me toward him. He slowly pulls out a small navy blue box and gets down on one knee. He slowly opens the box and I gasp. It has a stunning diamond with a golden band with three intricate diamonds in the middle. Then he asks me the question from every teenage girl's fantasy. "Will you marry me?" I stutter then say one word "Yes," I see his face light up as he pulls me into the tightest hug ever. I take the ring out of the box and put it on my finger, it's a perfect fit I blush slightly as I take it off and observe that it has in engraving on the inside that says: _Gold & Silver Forever._ I smile as I put back on and Gold kisses me passionately. We stay that way for a long time until the cold finally gets to us both and we head back to my apartment. Once we get in Gold kisses be deeply as he pushes me up against a wall. We break the kiss to take a breath as Gold whispers, "Let's take this to the bedroom." he carries me bridal style then everything happens so fast. First the shirts, then the pants, the boxers, and finally the pleasure. Oh my goodness the pleasure. I moaned just thinking about it.

_Flashback ended_

I suddenly snap back to reality when I feel hardness against my jeans. I look down and sigh. Damn it! "_I wish Gold were here he could fix this for me." _I start to reach down for my poke gear as I realize "_Gold's gone."_ another tear escapes me as I remember the day I lost the love of my life.

_Flashback_

"Gold? Gold? Where are you?" I hear a crash in the kitchen as a run towards the noise only to find clumsy Gold on the floor with pans scattered all around him. I smirk and help him pick up the pans. It turns out he was cooking me breakfast and made an attempt to reach the highest shelf when all the pans came down on him. In the end I got burnt pancakes, a slice of bread, and some orange juice in a snowman mug. I ate my breakfast and surprisingly it was decent although Gold wasn't much of a cook. We are you ready to go? I said picking up the car keys. Gold and I had to go last minute Christmas shopping before all the good stuff was gone. (It was 4 days before Christmas and 3 days before my birthday). Then he snatched the keys with a smirk and said, "I'll drive." we hopped in the car and started toward the main road. "Wait Gold take the highway it's faster," "k Silv," we started up the highway ramp (which always scare me because they make me feel like I'm falling). When we finally got on the highway Gold reached over grabbed my hand and said, "don't worry I've got you," I blushed and he said, "I love you." then everything happened so fast the car swerved, there where horns, flashes, glass shattering, and then everything went black. All I remember is waking up in a white room with bright Florissant lights and seeing Blue in a chair. "Thank goodness you're awake!" she cried happily. "What happened?" I asked confused. "You where in a car accident," she replied bluntly. I suddenly perked up. "Where's Gold? Is he ok?" I asked frantically. "Well… silver I hate to say this but… Gold died," she replied to her shoes. My eyes started to tear up as I let her words sink in. "_no it can't be possible," _I screamed in my head _"no no no!" _I was discharged two days later as my injuries weren't too serious. The funeral was on my birthday. I sat in the back as I heard what everyone had to say. I kept thinking "_this is my fault! My entire fault! If he wasn't to worried bout me then this wouldn't have happened! No if I insisted on driving we would both be alive and happy. No if we just took the main road that had already been salted this wouldn't even been the case!" _I went up to say my last words. Nothing would ever be the same again.

_Flashback ended_

Thinking of the good and bad memories I realize one thing. He still told me he loved me although those were his last words, I will keep them in my heart forever. I also realized even though Gold has passed on it will always be:

_Gold & Silver Forever_

* * *

><p><strong>I have been reading to many depressing stories so i wrote my own. darn it! whats wrong with me? Uggh anyway back to homework! The <strong>**next story will be a happy one! **


End file.
